It's A Wonderful Chuck
by Tanas Bartowski
Summary: It's a Wonderful Life Meets Chuck


This is my first ever fanfic- I got to thinking, what would Chuck's life really be like if the intersect was never sent to him but life went on the way it did during season one, only this time was only a regular guy. Enjoy, please R and R.

It's a Wonderful Chuck

Chuck Bartowski awoke one morning in late 2008, but he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was not in his bed, not in his sister's apartment, he wasn't even sure that this was LA, it was snowing outside, _it doesn't snow in Los Angeles, _Chuck thought to himself. He got out of bed and searched the room he was in; it was full of all of his stuff. His clothes were in the closet and his favorite soap, deodorant, and shampoo were in the bathroom. By all accounts this was where Chuck lived, except that it wasn't. Did the government send him to some undisclosed location while he slept, was he discovered as the Intersect.

"Hello Chuck," A familiar voice said behind him, startling him. "Let me answer a few things for you before you start to really freak out."

Chuck turned around to see his sister standing behind him, except it didn't seem like Ellie, she was different somehow. "Ellie, what's going on here?"

"This is your life Chuck, more specifically your life without the Intersect or Sarah. I thought you should see what you might have given up if you never opened that email."

Chuck was taken aback "Ellie! How did you know about the Intersect? What…"

"I'm not Ellie, at least not your Ellie. I'm the sister of the Chuck in this world. The world that you never opened Bryce's email…the one in which I died."

"What?!" Chuck was beginning to freak out.

"It's alright Chuck, you just need to see this, I know you were struggling with the idea of getting the interest, and what life would be like without it, and so I decided to show you. Just go to work and act as you normally would, you will see the changes that would come with time."

With that Ellie disappeared, Chuck was once again alone in a strange place.

Chuck began to contemplate what Ellie had told him, "This is my life without the Intersect, huh? Alright, let's do it.

It took Chuck longer than usual to get to work today, since he was not quite sure on the route to take. Once at the Buymore, he could tell this was not his Buymore. The first two people Chuck noticed were Harry Tang and his little buddy Morgan, who it took a second to recognize since he was no longer sporting his styling beard.

"Bartowski, your late, there's already a line at the Nerd Heard help desk."

Chuck looked over to the desk; a lone woman was looking at camera cases on the other side of the desk. Wow, he didn't miss Harry Tang at all.

"Thanks Harry, I'll get right on that," Chuck said sarcastically.

For a few minutes there was silence, Morgan, after being torn apart by Tang, which he had become accustomed to, he went to help a customer, which Chuck felt to be very odd. Morgan doesn't usually help customers; _it's kind of his one real skill. This is a real Bizarro world,_ Chuck thought.

"Hey Charles," Morgan said after about a half hour of when Chuck walked in. "Good morning to you, sir."

"Morgan, what's up with the smooth as a baby's bottom look, trying to impress Anna," Chuck spoke without thinking. He tried to save himself by saying, "I've noticed the way you've been looking at her."

"You feeling okay man?" Morgan looked unknowingly concerned. "I lost my beard almost a year ago, you know when…when, she…"

"Oh, duh, sorry buddy, I had a late night, apparently I seem to have had my brain reset to 2007."

"You and your girl doing a little horizontal twister last night?"

Chuck looks perplexed and then says, "No…no…me and…Sa…she didn't do anything last night, she had plans."

"One of these nights man, we need to have an evening of Morgan so she can show me some of her mad sandwich making skills."

Chuck searched his mind for a moment, "OH LOU!" He shouted in realization.

"She's here," Morgan asked while turning his head around the Buymore.

"No, no, I thought I saw her, you know how short she is…"Chuck trailed off.

"Well, I should get back to work got to see how my new employees are handling the stress of retail."

Chuck just looked at Morgan confused, _your new employees?_ Chuck thought.

For lunch Chuck decided to go to Lou's Deli, just to see his, ex-girlfriend/Bizarro world girlfriend. Once inside he could tell that they were actually still dating. Chuck thought about it, if Ellie was really dead, then he would have met Lou the day that she died, something that probably would have forced him to hang onto her for dear life.

"Hey honey," Chuck said with a lump in his troat, "Busy day at the deli?"

"Hey babe, actually no, pretty slow around here. So what's up you seem in a bit better mood than you usually do?"

"Yeah, an old college buddy emailed me last night, it was cool reconnecting with an old friend," Chuck lied.

"So, what's the plan tonight another bond friendly Friday?"

"Actually no, I was going to tell you that me and the college buddy were going to go for drinks tonight, he going to be in town."

"That's fine. Along as it's not really a girl," Lou had a hint of anger in her voice."

"Trust me, it's not."

As Chuck left he spotted a Club Ares pamphlet on a bulletin board in the deli, he didn't flash, and all of a sudden he grew sad. He started to miss Casey's dry jokes about Chuck's obvious lacking of spy skills and Sarah's pretty smile ever time they would see each other.

Later that evening Chuck ran down the list of things that had changed in this world, "Ellie had died in November last year, Morgan apparently took it the hardest and decided to burry himself in work of all things, shaving off his beard and taking Tang's old job. Harry Tang still worked at the Buymore, and had the assistant manager job, which I must have lost to him. I am dating Lou and apparently am depressed all the time. I live in my own place, with no apparent sign of Captain Awesome. There is also no sign of a line of teenagers at the Orange Orange, or the Weinerlicious. No intimidating beautiful blonde No grumpy gargantuan neighbor who listened in on all of my private conversations. No flashes on the next Unabomber or the familiar Club Ares pamphlet. This life kind of sucks, only person who seems to be doing well is Morgan," who Chuck knew was kicking himself on the inside.

"Well Chuck, what do you think about this normal world," Ellie asked him.

"To be honest sis, it's kind of dull. I miss the constant danger the missions the flashes, and I defiantly don't miss Harry Tang, so if you're here to ask me about my choice, I can happily say that I want to go back, I want to go home."

Ellie's eyes filled with tears, "Oh, Chuck, I knew that if you had a taste of excitement, normal would be too boring for you, but you needed to see that as well. So here we go."

Chuck closed his eyes, the world around him grew cold and he experienced a chill down his spine. Moments later he opened his eyes up again and he was in his bedroom, his real bedroom, he was home and he was happy to be.


End file.
